Various electrical devices are often installed in vehicle seats, such as the driver's seat or the passenger seat, e.g., for heating or adjustment of the seat. The seat may also have electronic circuits for detection of seat occupancy in conjunction with airbag systems. Passenger seats have recently also been equipped with side bags in the armrest of the seat. For all these devices, control or power signals must be transmitted from central circuit units permanently installed on the vehicle body. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide an arrangement that is wear-resistant and transmits with a high reliability signals between a stationary vehicle part and a vehicle part (e.g., a vehicle seat) that moves linearly with respect thereto.